


Sore

by BaconSwiffer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Edgeplay, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Klance NSFW, Klance smut, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: Excerpt:Lance is too busy laughing to respond. After a few seconds, he chokes out, “you- you’ve been grumpy all day because you were horny!” and begins to crack up again.Keith grumbles, pouting, and then settles himself back over his boyfriend, shifting his hips and placing his hands on the other boy’s hips.“Well we should fix that, shouldn’t we?” he asks, his voice low.Lance gulps, his previous humorous mood dropping away for something hungrier to take place.“Yeah,” he rasps, bringing his hands to curl around Keith’s neck and pull him down for their lips to meet.(Or the one where Keith is horny but he doesn't know it)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 534





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic and my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me! Please excuse any gramatical errors. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!

Keith doesn't really understand why he feels like this. From the moment he woke up, he's been snappish, irritated, and annoyed by everyone, including his boyfriend. 

He couldn’t explain what had provoked his sour mood. At breakfast, he snapped at Hunk. During training, he had gotten so caught up in himself that he smacked Pidge hard with the flat of his bayard, sending her flying onto her butt. He had apologized profusely immediately, but he saw the wary looks that his teammates threw at each other. 

God, he felt so guilty. His uncontrollable actions weren’t helping his bad mood. 

After everyone else left the training room to wash up and relax, Keith stays behind to keep sparring with the gladiator. He notices that Lance stuck around too, but he ignores him and the weirdly insistent urge make out with in favor of training. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk yet, and he wasn’t sure why he was so desperate to jump his boyfriend’s bones. 

Lance waits until Keith has gotten to training level 6, and then makes his way over from the spot at the wall he had been watching from. Keith is panting hard, and he deactivates his bayard, pushing his bangs out of his face in preparation for his scolding. 

What he gets instead is a long, warm hug. Keith sighs and relaxes into his boyfriend’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Lance’s shoulder, suddenly feeling the waves of frustration and guilt that had recessed during his sparring pour back over him. 

“I know,” Lance replies simply, tightening his hold on Keith. 

They stand like that for a bit, until the wobble leaves Keith’s legs, and then they pull apart. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Lance asks. Keith gnaws on his lip, staring at the ground. He sighs. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I woke up all annoyed and angry and frustrated, but I don’t know why. I’m stressed about nothing in particular. I thought training would help me calm down, but I ended up hurting Pidge! I don’t know why I’m acting like this!” By the end of his spiel, Keith is yelling, the tension once again present in his shoulders. 

Lance smiles, undeterred by his boyfriend’s frustration. 

“I know just what you need. Take a shower and meet me in my room.” Lance kisses Keith’s forehead, and quickly exits the training room. Keith sighs and follows in suit. 

——

The only thing the shower does is rid him of the uncomfortable layer of sweat covering him. He makes his way to Lance’s room, his hair still dripping wet. 

When the door slides open, he’s greeted with darkness. The light from the hallway just barely illuminates some of the room, and he has to squint to see if Lance is in there. 

The lights flick on. In front of him stands a… pillow fort? Lance loudly imitates a trumpet fanfare. 

“Ta da! It’s an afternoon relaxation session with your favorite person! I’ve got face masks, this weird Altean popcorn stuff that Hunk dug out of the pantry, and I even got Pidge to give us her computer so we could watch a movie! She found these crazy Altean horror movies that I think you’re going to love.”

Upon seeing the bewildered look on Keith’s face, Lance’s smile falters.  
“I mean, if you wanna just, like take a nap or be alone or something it’s fine, I just thought maybe you’d want to chill? It’s just that you seemed so stressed, and I thought we could de-stress together, but if you don’t want to I get it-“ 

Keith cuts him off with a smile.  
“I love it, Lance. Thank you.”

Lance smiles fondly back at him and Keith pulls away to crawl into the fort. 

The couple spends the next two hours cuddling and watching movies, and by the time dinner rolls around, Keith’s face is glowing from the skincare and his mood has significantly improved. He ignores the underlying tension still present in his shoulders and shovels food goo into his mouth. 

The team seems relieved that the issue has been resolved, and dinner is pleasant. But by the time they finish, Keith feels weird again. There is this stirring in his chest, his stomach, this hunger that hasn’t been appeased by dinner. He was missing something he needed, but he didn’t know what. 

When the team went to the lounge to wind down before bed, Keith splits off from the group to head to bed. 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance makes his presence behind Keith known. “I noticed you leaving, I just wanted to make sure you were ok?”

Keith sighs. He felt like he had done that a lot today. He shrugs in response to the question, not meeting Lance’s eyes. Lance is understandably worried.  
“Come to my room?” He asks.

Keith wordlessly starts walking towards Lance’s room. When they arrive, Keith pulls Lance over to the bed immediately. Distantly, he hears the door sliding shut, but his heart is beating so loudly that he can’t focus on anything but pushing his boyfriend down onto the mattress. Lance’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t protest when Keith clambers on top of him to straddle his hips. 

As soon as their lips meet, Keith feels a sense of rightness that he hadn’t had all day. The kiss is soft but passionate, and soon they were lost in the feel of each other. A thought suddenly occurs to Keith. He pulls away to look at his boyfriend. 

“How long has it been since we’ve had sex?”

Lance’s brows scrunch together in thought.  
“Only like, a few… movements? Wait no, maybe like, a phoeb? Oh god, it’s been so long! The war has kept us busy, huh?”

Keith’s eyes widen in realization.  
“oh god…” 

Lance looks confused. 

“What?” 

Keith bites his lip, bringing one of his hands from its place on the bed beside Lance to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Lance… I think the reason I’ve been so annoyed and stuff… is because I was frustrated? Like… sexually?”

Lance narrows his eyes, recalling the day’s events. His mouth drops open, and he promptly begins to laugh. Keith looks offended. 

“Hey! Don't laugh at me! This is your fault too!”

Lance is too busy laughing to respond. After a few seconds, he chokes out, “you- you’ve been grumpy all day because you were horny!” and begins to crack up again. 

Keith grumbles, pouting, and then settles himself back over his boyfriend, shifting his hips and placing his hands on the other boy’s hips.  
“Well we should fix that, shouldn’t we?” he asks, his voice low. 

Lance gulps, his previous humorous mood dropping away for something hungrier to take place.  
“Yeah,” he rasps, bringing his hands to curl around Keith’s neck and pull him down for their lips to meet. 

The kiss is deeper, messier, and hungrier than the former. Keith brings one hand up to curl into Lance’s hair, and the other slides under his shirt, his thumb rubbing circles under his boyfriend’s ribs and over his abs. 

Keith pulls back, his lips straying from Lance’s to make their way down his neck and to his collarbone, lightly sucking hickeys along the way. Lance moans quietly when he makes his way back up, hitting his sweet spot right where his jaw and neck meet. 

Keith slots their legs together more comfortably, desperately needing friction against his semi. He grinds slowly into Lance’s leg, both of them groaning at the feel. 

Keith slides his other hand to join the first under Lance’s shirt, pushing it up to bunch at his chest. He begins pressing featherlight kisses all over his boyfriend’s stomach, trailing lower and lower until his lips meet the waistband of Lance’s pants. 

He glances up to gauge Lance’s expression, and is met with glazed, lustful eyes. Lance nods at the silent question, and Keith proceeds to hook his fingers into his boyfriend’s pants and boxers to pull them down. 

Now, don’t get Keith wrong, he's given Lance blowjobs before, but even so, he was usually the one of the receiving end. In fact, it just occurred to him that he’d never topped before. He pushes those thoughts and nerves aside in favor of giving Lance, who was groaning Keith’s name in frustration, what he wanted. 

Slowly, after completely ridding Lance of everything covering his lower body, he took the head into his mouth.

Lance moans at the feeling, his hips rising in need of more. Keith complies, loosening his jaw to make room so he can sink further down onto Lance’s cock. It’s heavy on his tongue, and he stays there for a second, reveling in the feeling. 

Lance whines in need, and Keith starts bobbing his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks. He takes Lance farther in, his hand coming to grab what he can’t fit. His hand moves in sync with his mouth, moving agonizingly slowly. Lance moans and pants above him, but all Keith can focus on is the task at hand.

Lance’s hands tangle themselves in his boyfriend’s dark hair, tugging lightly. Keith moans at the feeling, and Lance gasps at the vibration, his hips jerking up in an attempt for more. The hand that isn’t occupied with Lance’s dick slides down his thigh and in between his legs to fondle his balls. Lance whines loudly, and Keith csn tell he’s close by the tightening of his muscles and the grip on his hair. 

But he isn’t letting Lance off that easily, not when he’s waited so long for this. He’s going to drag this out for as long as he can. 

Quickly, he pulls off Lance, and before he can protest, smashes their lips together again. After a minute, he pulls back to yank both their shirts off. Lance, now fully naked, frowns at their differing states of undress. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants and shoves them down, palming him through his underwear. Above him, Keith moans, grinding down into Lance’s hand. 

Keith pulls his boxers off and tosses them somewhere into the darkness of the room. Both of them now naked, Keith takes a moment to admire his boyfriend splayed out underneath him. Lance blushes, a rare occurrence in situations like this. Usually he’s the one on top making his boyfriend blush and squirm underneath him. But surprisingly, he’s more than ok with this new dynamic. He isnt used to Keith being so bold and assertive in bed, and it’s really hot. 

Keith leans over to grab a condom and the bottle of lube from the nightstand, leaving himself vulnerable. Lance takes the opportunity to take Keith into his hand, stroking him softly. He sees the way Keith tenses up, and he smirks to himself. 

His boyfriend returns from the nightstand quickly, absentmindedly dropping the contents he had grabbed onto the bed. He growls lowly, grabbing Lance’s hand from his dick and the other that was resting on his hip and pins them above his head.

“Don't move.” he orders, stern but soft. God, that voice did things to Lance. He gulps and nods, watching as Keith uncaps the bottle of lube and quickly coats his fingers. A voice in the back of Keith’s head tells him he should be nervous since he’s never done this before, but his raging boner tells him not to care. Lance had done this to him a thousand times, anyways. It shouldn't be too hard. He pushes Lance’s legs apart, settling in between them and placing his left hand on his hip. Then he hesitates, glancing at Lance. 

“This ok?” He asked softly. Lance nods.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll tell you if something is wrong, hurry up,” he urges.

Keith sighs, taking a slow breath before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend at the same time he pushes the first digit in. 

Lance gasps into the kiss, Keith taking the opportunity to push his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. The kiss is sloppy, teeth clacking and spit everywhere, but Keith is more concentrated on the movement of his hand. Once his first finger is fully seated, he begins to thrust it back and forth, slowly increasing the pace.

Below him, Lance is making beautiful breathy sounds, moaning quietly, his hands still held above him. Keith loves it. He begins to kiss Lance’s neck again, sucking hickeys along his collarbone as his finger works him open.

Slowly, he adds another, slipping it in with a bit of resistance. Lance moans louder at the stretch, his hips canting upwards. 

Once he’s adjusted to the second digit, Keith slowly scissors his fingers, stretching him out. He adds a third soon after, and Lance is a whining mess beneath him, his hip moving slighlty to fuck Keith’s fingers.

“Keith, god, I’m ready, please just do it already,” Lance groans. Keith frowns uncertainty.

“This is your first time bottoming,” Keith reminds him.  
“I don't want to hurt you.”

Lance whines in response. 

“Fuck, ok, just- ah, hurry up,” He pleads. 

Keith does the opposite. He takes his sweet time. He’s not sure where all this confidence came from, but he’s liking it. And just like that, he pulls his fingers out.

“Keith, babe, with all due respect, which is none right now, what the fuck.” Lance protests.

Keith doesn't respond, crawling backwards until he’s eye level with Lance’s cock again. Before Lance can get a word in, Keith licks a long stripe from base to tip, making Lance shudder and moan. He swirls his tongue around the tip, tasting the bit of precome beaded there, and then drags it back down, not stopping at the base, He traces Lance’s balls once, and then drops lower, and lower until-

“AH- Jesus, Keith, oh my god, yes, ngh,” Lance babbles.

Keith’s tongue swirls around Lance’s loose hole, dipping in shallowly before moving back to trace tight circles around his rim. Lance is a mess above him, moaning praises and expletives, but Keith is too focused on the task at hand to listen.

One of his hands comes up to massage Lance’s dick as his tongue finally pushes into his hole. It clenches around him, Lance arching off the bed in ecstasy. He’s close, and Keith can tell. He drags it out for a few more minutes, and then pulls his tongue out to seal his lips around his boyfriend’s asshole. 

And he sucks. 

Honestly, he’s never heard of someone doing this before, even though he isn’t particulary well eduacted on sex other than what he and Lance have done before, and he has no idea why he does it, but Lance seems to like it. A lot. 

Lance chokes on his breath and cries out, hips arching, nails digging into the pillow.

And then Keith pulls away. 

Lance cries out again, this time in agony. 

“Keith!” He groans, not waiting a second before he’s reaching down to finish himself off. Keith catches his hand before he can touch himself, and Lance whines in frustration.

“Keith, please, God, I need it, please,” He begs.

“I know baby, you’re almost there. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.” he soothes.

And with that he’s kissing Lance again, softly but with all the passion he can muster. He re-settles between his boyfriend’s legs, grabbing the forgotten condom and lubing himself up. He groans at the touch, his neglected cock appreciating the attention.

He leans back over Lance, one hand planted next to his head and one lining himself up. He looks at Lance.

“Ready?” He asks. 

Lance gulps and nods, sliding one hand over to his lower back and the other into his dark locks. Slowly, Keith pushes the tip in, groaning at the feeling. Lance looks ok, so he pushes a little farther, waiting until he sees his boyfriend’s face scrunch up to pause. The deeper he gets, the more he has to restrain himself from pounding the other boy into the bed. He remembers how uncomfortable he was his first time, so he takes it as slow as he can. 

Once he’s fully seated, he waits until Lance gives him a nod to begin to thrust. He begins to pull back slowly, just a bit, and then pushes back in.

“Ok?” He asks. Lance lets out a breath.

“Yeah, you’re good.” He assures him.

He begins to thrust again, pulling back farther and farther each time and quickening the pace. Soon he’s pulling almost all the way out, sliding back in easily. Lance moans with every thrust, his hips rising to meet Keith’s and his nails beginning to dig into his scalp and back.

“More,” He rasps desperately. 

Keith obliges immediately, pausing for just a second to pull Lance’s legs around his waist.  
And then he’s thrusting in a haze of pleasure, their lips only a breath apart as he nails his boyfriend into the bed. Keith places one hand on Lance’s hip to keep him steady, and with the other he grabs the hand Lance had resting on his lower back. He interlaces their fingers, pinning that hand to the bed beside Lance’s head. 

His thrusts get slower but harder, and he’s rocking into his boyfriend. He buries his head in the crook of Lance’s shoulder as he feels his release coming, desperately trying to make his boyfriend come first. The hand on Lance’s hip slides to his dick and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts, and finally, Lance tightens around him, his thighs clamping down and his back arching as he comes with a loud moan. Ribbons of white paint their stomachs.

Keith follows soon after, releasing with a shudder and a groan. He lets himself collapse onto Lance for a second before gently pulling out and rolling onto his side. He ties off the condom and gets up to throw it away, grabbing some towels from the bathroom to clean them off with. 

Lance lies boneless on the bed, smiling dazedly when Keith cleans him off and then crawls into bed beside him.

“I should bottom more often,” he whispers. Keith laughs. 

“That good, huh?” 

Lance smiles brightly, his eyelids drooping.

“Course it was. You’re good at everything. That ass sucking? Weird and kinky, but hot as fuck. I’ll have to try that out on you sometime.” He says. Keith blushes. Lance coos at that, liking that he can still do that. 

“Shut up,” Keith mutters, snuggling into Lance all the same. 

“Oh, and Lance?” He whispers as an afterthought. 

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to be hella sore tomorrow.”

——

The team has fun teasing Lance all day about his limp, but he gets back at Keith the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
